


Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Gabr visits the bunker. It's Christmas and he's horrified when he sees Sam's room; there's no Christmas decorations! Luckily he has him covered and makes it his mission to redecorate. Later on, Sam realises that candy canes can be quite fun.





	Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe

In the bunker, Sam was happily enjoying his peace with a book and a quiet music playing in the background. He was alone; Dean was out running with Castiel. It was Christmas time and Dean wanted to show a correct way to spend the Christmas to his angel. Usually Dean wasn't big on celebrating Christmas, but this year was different and Sam smiled. Well, those two looked happy together, so he wasn’t going to complain. As long as he didn’t have to be celebrating the Christmas too much, then he was happy. Though, the bunker looked quite festive, thanks to Cas. But, well, Sam’s room was pretty much empty, no decorations, no nothing. Just as he liked it, smiling and then went back to reading. It looked like that year would finally maybe be a Christmas that they could spend like a proper  _ family.  _ Maybe. 

 

Sam was happily turning the pages, until there was a fluttering sound and he was almost catapulted onto his legs when someone popped onto the bed next to him happily and Sam let out a loud yelp as he was caught completely off guard. What the hell?!The giant fell off the bed and then his blood boiled with anger when he heard someone laughing at him. He could recognise that laughter everywhere, it was Gabriel. He grumbled under his breath and then looked up, arching an eyebrow when he saw Gabriel sitting on the edge of his bed and was just gazing down at him, smiling cutely at him. Sam wanted to be annoyed, but couldn’t and in the end a little smile spread across his own face as well. 

 

“Gabe,” whined Sam, taking his angel’s hand when he offered him and was pulled onto his legs. “Don’t do this, I told you I don’t like it,” whined Sam and Gabriel grinned. “You’ll give me a heart attack one day,” he then said and groaned out in pain as he moved his leg. His ass hurt from the fall and he scowled at Gabriel, who pouted and wore an exaggerated look on his face. 

 

“Does it hurt?” asked Gabriel when he saw Sam massaging his ass and the hunter didn’’t answer, but he didn't have to. “Want me to kiss it better?” asked Gabriel and waggled his eyebrows as he pulled Sam back down onto the bed and the hunter only rolled his eyes. Of course Gabe would say something like that. But, it made him smile and he allowed Gabriel to curl up next to him. 

 

Sammy’s cheeks reddened and he cleared his throat. “Maybe later,” he said and that was enough to make Gabriel’s eyes shine with excitement, making Sam laugh and he then just shook his head. “What are you doing here, anyway?” he asked and Gabriel slowly climbed on top of his Moose, straddling his legs and leaned down to peck his lips, winking. 

 

“Came to check up on you, Samsquach, what else?” asked Gabriel with a smile and then grinned. “I made sure Cassie will keep your big bro busy all day, so we have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves,” purred Gabriel happily and Sam just smiled while he rolled his eyes, but he was happy. It had been a while since he and Gabe spent some time together without Dean being a dick and constantly interrupt. 

 

“Very well,” said Sam in the end and Gabriel happily smiled. Honestly, he expected more bitching and whining, but there was none of it and he was pleasantly surprised, looking around Sam’s room and he then narrowed his eyes. Christmas time was just around the corner, yet Sam’s room looked so sad and empty. Seriously, would it hurt if he for once put in a little effort into celebrating the happy time of the year? “What?” asked Sam, because Gabriel wore  _ that _ kind of an expression on his face. The one he usually had reserved for when he had an idea and honestly a very stupid one for that matter.

 

“Your room looks sad, Moose,” announced Gabriel and hopped off Sam and started looking around. “Worry not, I’ve got you covered. Christmas is after all my specialty,” he said with a wink and then snapped his fingers, thus making a little Christmas tree appear in the corner of Sam’s room and the hunter was on his legs in a second as well and he wrinkled his nose. Before he could stop Gabriel, he was already decorating again, making little garlands appear on the walls and thus make them look less sad and cold. 

 

“Gabe, stop,” whined Sam and crossed his arms on top of his chest. 

 

“Not done yet,” said Gabriel and rubbed his palms together. “We forgot the most important thing,” he said and summoned two stockings next to the Christmas tree, one wearing Sammy’s name and the other one Gabriel’s. Sam groaned and rolled his eyes, but allowed Gabriel to do as he pleased. He knew that there was nothing to going to stop his boyfriend. “See, now your room looks much better,” said Gabriel happily and Sam huffed.

 

“Oh, sure,” said Sam. It looked like someone vomited Christmas decorations in his room, but he just gave Gabe a little weak smile and Gabriel happily smiled back at him. “You’re done now, aren’t you?” he begged.

 

“Wait for it,” said Gabriel and snapped his fingers again, two matching sweaters appearing on the edge of Sam’s bed and the hunter groaned. Seriously? Matching ugly Christmas sweaters? “Let’s try them on,” said Gabriel, who was beyond excited and Sam really didn’t have the heart to tell him that he really didn’t want to be wearing that horrid thing. Gabriel handed him one that was in his size and Sam just pulled it over his head and then visibly was uncomfortable in it. 

 

Gabriel, on the other hand, was overjoyed. The sweater was a little over sized for him, so it looked baggy on him. The sleeves were too long and Sam’s heart made a weird jump, then a little dopey smile appearing on his lips. He looked adorable. Like a little hamster, thought Sam and went over to the angel, who was now fixing the sweater and he wrapped his arms around, making Gabriel chuckle and he turned around in Sammy’s arms. “How do I look?” asked Gabriel and then extended his arms out, so that the sleeves fell over his hands and Sam smiled.

 

“Adorable,” blurted out the hunter and Gabriel beamed up at him. Sammy was honest for once and he happily wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and puckered up. Sam arched an eyebrow and Gabriel pointed up. 

 

“You better kiss me, kiddo, we’re standing right under the Mistletoe,” announced the needy angel and Sam sighed, but in the end leaned down and kissed Gabriel, who happily kissed him back. Gabriel tasted sweet, like chocolate and candy and Sammy smiled; it was his favourite, not that he would ever admit it out loud. Little smile was present on Sam's lips as they pulled back and the hunter wanted to laugh out loud when he saw that Gabriel was thinking hard again. “We need Christmas candy,” said Gabriel seriously.

 

“We don't  _ need-” _

 

“Sammy!” said Gabriel and clasped his hands together. “How can there be Christmas without candy cane? And Christmas cookies?” asked the angel and the hunter admitted defeat, throwing himself on the bed, whining and Gabriel smiled, snapping his fingers and a bunch of candy canes and cookies appeared on the bed next to Sam. Sam gave him a look of disbelief but before he could protest, Gabriel shoved a cookie into his mouth.

 

“Ungh.. Mungh…. Pugh-”

 

“Sorry, what was that?” asked Gabriel playfully and Sam scowled at him. “Can't understand that. It's rude to speak with your mouth full, kiddo,” said Gabriel then and Sam flushed when he heard that. “Aw, you're redder than Santa's hat,” teased Gabriel then and Sam swore he would kill his boyfriend. He angrily swallowed and then tried to get away from Gabriel, but his puppy eyed look kept him in place and Sam just gave up. 

 

“I'll kill you,” grumbled Sam and Gabriel laughed.

 

“I love you too,” laughed Gabriel and Sam kissed him rather gingerly, making Gabriel smirk and Sam finally let go off his grumpiness and allowed to start enjoying some time alone with Gabriel.

 

The archangel was happily sitting next to Sam, happily sucking on the candy cane and Sam's breath shook as he couldn't tear his eyes away from Gabriel. His lips were wrapped around the candy cane, letting it out with a loud pop, humming along as he swirled his tongue around it and then moaned when he sucked onto it greedily. Sam was as red as a tomato. Gabriel was doing that on purpose and he swallowed thickly. Gabriel glanced at Sammy who was just drooling now and he winked.

 

“Stop that,” stammered Sam. “This isn't porn.”

 

“But it could be,” purred Gabriel and winked, running his tongue around the candy cane and Sam's body overheated. Oh, Gabriel was the devil. Forget Lucifer, he was the incarnation of the devil! Sam growled and Gabriel crawled closer. “We can share,” he said and ran the candy cane over Sammy's lip, who darted his tongue out and Gabriel laughed.

 

“Yeah,” gasped Sam and pulled Gabe in for a heated kiss.

 

_ Merry Christmas to me,  _ thought Gabriel as his loud laughter filled the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^  
> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
